The invention resides in an apparatus carrier with a pivot arm including a suction foot for supporting in particular cell phones.
Such apparatus carriers are basically known. They include a suction foot by which the apparatus carrier can be attached for example to the windshield of a motor vehicle. They often have a pivot arm which is connected with one end to the housing of the suction foot by means of a mounting hinge and which carries at its other, free, end attached by another hinge a mounting plate, to which a clamping plate holder arm or other adapter for holding a cell phone or similar apparatus can be mounted. The mounting hinge generally is arranged in a suction foot housing projection.
For actuating the suction foot to fix it to, or release it from, its mounting surface, generally an operating lever is provided in the form of a pivot lever which is connected to a shaft fixed to a suction membrane of the suction foot so that, by actuating the operating lever the suction membrane can be pulled into the suction housing into an arched suction position or moved to a suction-free flat position adjacent the mounting surface.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a design for an apparatus carrier of the type referred to above which is novel, elegant and easy to use.